


Когда взойдет осенняя луна («When the Autumn Moon is Bright»)

by Leshaya, Tinnory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogvarts, Gen, Hogvartvengers - Freeform, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс Беннер и не ждал, что его жизнь будет легкой. Впрочем, не ждал он и того, что она выйдет настолько сложной. Казалось, с самого начала расклад был против него — но, возможно, именно сегодня удача наконец-то повернется к нему лицом.<br/>Это будет чертовски отличный денёк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда взойдет осенняя луна («When the Autumn Moon is Bright»)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Autumn Moon is Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131273) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



Но даже тот, кто чист душой и молится ночной порой  
И искренно, и жарко,  
Способен волком стать, когда взойдет осенняя луна,  
Сияя в небе ярко…  
  
  
  
Бег.  
  
Добыча впереди.  
  
Всё ближе.  
  
Кровь стучит в ушах, потребность убивать поёт в венах, горячит кровь. Он бежит тяжело, быстро и прыгает, приблизившись, хватает добычу за загривок и роняет их обоих на землю. Он кусает снова и снова, целясь в шею — разорвать, растерзать. И своими слабыми руками жертва пытается оттолкнуть его челюсти, рвущие плоть и дробящие кости. Кровь фонтаном выплескивается из разодранных артерий, и в ушах звенит отчаянный вопль: «Остановись! Остановись, Брюс! Это я — Тони! Пожалуйста, Брюс, прекрати!». Но он не может остановиться, он <i>не может прекратить</i>, он должен терзать, раздирать, вгрызаться — <i>убивать, убивать, убивать</i>!  
  
  
  
Он проснулся, судорожно дыша, весь мокрый от пота и запутавшийся в простынях. Утро. Комната была залита солнечным светом. Без очков детали казались размытыми. А во рту всё ещё ощущался привкус крови.  
  
— Беннер, ты как?  
  
Он резко обернулся и увидел Фила Коулсона, смотревшего на него из другого угла спальни. Фил уже был полностью одет и тихо сидел на краю своей идеально заправленной кровати.  
  
Брюс мог только догадываться о том, сколько шума натворил, рыча как собака и мечась во сне.  
  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он, потянувшись за очками на прикроватной тумбочке.  
  
А Фил — Боже, благослови его — устроил целое представление, наклоняясь, чтобы завязать шнурки на ботинках, как если бы это была единственная причина, почему он до сих пор не спустился завтракать. Выпрямившись, он ласково улыбнулся Брюсу.  
  
— Увидимся за столом.  
  
Он ушел тактично и предусмотрительно, Брюс и мечтать не мог о лучшем поведении соседа по комнате. Остальные рейвенкловцы поспешили собраться и уйти, как только Брюс начал метаться и ворочаться, а вот Фил остался убедиться, что всё в порядке, и вежливо вышел, не поднимая лишнего шума. Брюсу повезло с соседом.  
  
<i>Повезло</i>. Редко он мог сказать о себе такое.  
  
В ванне он первым делом заглянул в зеркало и проверил язык. Как Брюс и подозревал, он прикусил его во сне. Этим и объяснялся привкус крови во рту. Он посмотрел на своё отражение и вздрогнул — краше в гроб кладут.  
  
Кошмар вымотал Брюса совершенно — движения до сих пор были слегка заторможены. Собираясь в панической спешке, он напялил разные носки, его галстук болтался на шее, воротник был расстегнут. Брюс знал, что Тони будет дразнить его за небрежность. Всегда застегнутый на все пуговицы, c аккуратно повязанным галстуком, Тони выглядел невероятно элегантно. Все потому, что он всегда заботился о своём внешнем виде. А Брюсу было наплевать.  
  
Он дотащился до Большого Зала и направился к столу Рейвенкло по проходу, граничащему со Слизерином. Он заметил Тони ещё на полпути, тот сидел прямо напротив свободного места на скамье Рейвенкло и ревниво его оберегал. Брюс улыбнулся, когда увидел. Он знал, что это всё для него.  
  
— Доброе утро, солнце! — Тони усмехнулся, когда Брюс сел.  
  
— Привет, Тони.  
  
Перед ним стояла пустая тарелка, и Брюс принялся наполнять её, накладывая большие порции из разных тарелок и мисок, стоящих вокруг. Он всегда был голоден после Волчьих снов. Бег и охота, даже если они только снились, сильно возбуждали аппетит. Он был так сосредоточен на еде, что почти не заметил, как Тони скользнул на скамейку рядом.  
  
— Вау, ладно, приятно осознавать, что завтрак оказался важнее, чем я! — обиделся он.  
  
— Я голоден, — рассеянно ответил Брюс.  
  
— Ясно, — Тони насмешливо кашлянул. — Знаешь, ты мог хотя бы <i>притвориться</i>, что собираешься съесть что-нибудь помимо мёртвых животных.  
  
Виновато вздрогнув, Брюс взглянул на свою тарелку и не увидел ничего кроме сосисок, ветчины и горки бекона. Он торопливо схватил половинку грейпфрута и какое-то пирожное, хотя от их запаха у него сжимался желудок. Он желал мясо.  
  
— Правильное решение, — заметил Тони, — это пирожное должно сбить их со следа.  
  
— Спасибо за бдительность, — проворчал Брюс.  
  
На самом деле ему не хотелось говорить. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на еде, тщательно разрезая сосиску на крошечные кусочки.  
  
— Эй, Иа, что за мрачный вид? — Тони повенулся и взглянул на Брюса, наклонившись так, чтобы поймать его взгляд. — Ты опять потерял хвост?  
  
Брюс ответил ему тяжёлым взглядом, и собрался отчитать Тони за одну из «тех самых» шуток — про хвосты, мех, луну — которые заставляли его потеть и всматриваться в окружающие лица, гадая, что они знают. Он хотел рассердиться, но заметил кривую ухмылку Тони и понял, что тот просто хотел поднять ему настроение. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Я почти не спал прошлой ночью, — признался он.  
  
— Ох, — выдохнул Тони.  
  
Он знал, что речь идёт о кошмарах. Но он не знал и не должен был узнать никогда, что кошмар был о нём самом. В ушах Брюса всё ещё звучал крик Тони, но он ничего не сказал. Он проглотил свой завтрак, надеясь, что почувствует себя лучше, если избавится от жутких голодных спазмов в желудке.  
  
— У меня тоже был кошмар, — сказал Тони. — Мне снилось, что сумасшедший старик заставил нас присоединиться к странной группе Мушкетёров, а потом внедрил придурковатую систему партнёрства, которая объединила меня с Капитаном-в-суперштанах.  
  
Брюс слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, приятель, но это был не сон. Это всё на самом деле произошло вчера.  
  
Тони воздел руки к небу и шёпотом прокричал: “Неееееееет!” Опустив руки, он уже нормальным голосом произнёс:  
  
— Серьёзно, не знаю, что курит Фьюри, но я тоже хочу. Эта хрень заставляет даже самую глупую идею выглядеть гениальной.  
  
— Это не такая уж плохая идея, — пожал плечами Брюс — Они просто хотят, чтобы мы поладили.  
  
— Тоже мне хиппи! — шутливо прошипел Тони. — Я думаю, что это пустая трата времени. Я и так засыпаю в классе. А теперь мы будем держаться за ручки и пробовать падать на доверие? Не смеши меня.  
  
— Кое-кому из нас не помешало бы научиться доверять, — пробубнил Брюс и уткнулся в свой бекон.  
  
Тони как будто его не услышал.  
  
— А Стив Роджерс? Белый Рыцарь Гриффиндора? Фьюри так шутит?  
  
На этот раз Брюс ответил чуть громче.  
  
— Конечно. И вся соль шутки в том, чтобы уронить тебя на задницу.  
  
— Ему повезло, — отмахнулся Тони.  
  
— Везение тут ни при чём, — настоял на своём Брюс. — Это навык, Тони. Роджерс — хороший стратег, именно поэтому из него получился такой хороший капитан.  
  
— Он такой хороший капитан потому, что он хороший командный игрок, — проворчал Тони. — И всегда действует по правилам.  
  
— Кстати о правилах, — с другого конца стола на них смотрела Мария Хилл, ученица шестого курса и староста Рэйвенкло. — Тебе нельзя тут сидеть, Старк.  
  
— Ну так позови авроров, — усмехнулся Тони.  
  
— Нет, она права, — сказал Брюс, молча умоляя Тони не влипать в неприятности. — Тебе лучше уйти.  
  
Было похоже, что Тони уже приготовился устроить сцену, но под умоляющим взглядом Брюса передумал и только закатил глаза.  
  
— Как хочешь, — фыркнул он. — Мне всё равно пора на Трансфигурацию. — И лукаво подмигнул Брюсу. — Ещё увидимся, пёсик.  
  
Брюс с благодарной улыбкой посмотрел ему вслед. Но под осуждающим взглядом Марии Хилл улыбка стала извиняющейся, и Брюс снова уткнулся в свой завтрак. Когда он наконец поднялся из-за стола, на его тарелке остались сиротливо лежать половинка грейпфрута и пирожное.  
  
По вторникам у него было «окно» после завтрака. На самом деле, в этом семестре у него каждый день были «окна» после завтрака. Так он сам запланировал. Ему были положены ежедневные встречи. Пока остальные студенты спешили на занятия или ныкались в библиотеке, он промчался по спиральной лестнице к кабинету профессора Уизли. Прежде чем войти, он постучал в дверь: вначале быстро три раза, затем два медленно и снова три быстро.  
  
— Здравствуй, Брюс, — сказал профессор Уизли.  
  
— Привет, Билл, — ответил Брюс.  
  
Билл Уизли встал из-за стола, чтобы встретить Брюса на полпути и обнять. Он был одним из немногих, кому Брюс позволял подобную вольность. Тони тоже был в списке. Это был очень короткий список.  
  
— Рад тебя снова видеть, — сказал Билл, откидывая лезущие в лицо волосы. — Жаль, что мы вчера разминулись. Как прошло лето?  
  
— В общем, неплохо, — Брюс пожал плечами. — Большую часть времени я читал.  
  
Билл усмехнулся.  
  
— Готов поспорить, Тони это не понравилось.  
  
Брюс закатил глаза.  
  
— Он пережил это.  
  
Начиная со второго года обучения в Хогвартсе, каждые каникулы Брюс проводил в Старк Мэноре. Старки были исключительно радушны, особенно когда он оставался на лето. Они привыкли проводить это время, путешествуя по миру, и до появления Брюса Тони обычно оставался дома один в компании домового эльфа — Джарвиса. Теперь, наконец, у Тони появился друг его возраста, а Говард и Мария с годами привыкли находить каждую комнату мэнора заваленной под завязку кучей зачарованных вещей и странных зелий, собственноручно изготовленных мальчиками. Старки всегда были идеально добры к Брюсу, кажется, Марии он искренне нравился.  
  
С другой стороны, они <i>не знали</i>.  
  
На этом с пустыми разговорами было покончено. Впереди ждала работа. Билл вернулся к своему столу, где рядом с открытой копией «Словника Чародея» лежал исписанный пометками пергамент. Брюс направился к столику в углу, где откинул богато украшенную скатерть, открывая скрытый в полу шкафчик.  
  
— Впрочем, — бросил он через плечо, приседая перед запертой створкой. — Тони практически не было дома. В этом году он отправился в кругосветку с родителями.  
  
Это было первое лето порознь, с тех пор как всё началось. Тони чувствовал себя виноватым, что бросает друга, но честно говоря, Брюс был совсем не против получить в личное распоряжение Старк Мэнор. Сама мысль о тишине и покое приводила его в восторг. Ещё больший восторг вызывало то, что Тони сможет, наконец, провести какое-то время с отцом. Сам Брюс никогда не понимал таких желаний, но знал, что это важно для Тони — и это главное.  
  
— Маленького гения вывели на прогулку в свет? — понимающе произнёс Билл. — Да, мистер Старк любит хвастаться.  
  
— Ну, Тони любит покрасоваться, — вздохнул Брюс, — так что все в выигрыше.  
  
И всё же мистер Старк, похоже, так и не понял, что Тони предпочёл бы всем вместе остаться на лето дома и всё-таки узнать друг друга получше.  
  
Брюс сосредоточился на том, как открыть шкаф. Панель замка состояла из серии рунных ключей, каждый из которых можно было повернуть и поменять местами с другими. Брюс нажал указательными пальцами на пару ключей и передвинул их — один вверх, а другой вправо. Это был сложный, разработанный самим Брюсом код, который никто не знал, за исключением его самого и Билла Уизли. Даже Тони не знал, хотя именно по его проекту этот шкаф и был создан. Просто Брюс как-то подначил Тони разработать тайник, который никто не сможет взломать. Тони даже не заикнулся, чтобы спросить, для чего этот тайник предназначен. Всё и так было понятно.  
  
Панель издала хорошо различимый щелчок, и дверь шкафа плавно открылась. Брюс вынул и перенёс на поверхность стола песочные часы, банку с аконитовым корнем и оловянный котелок, на три четверти заполненный последней порцией Аконитового зелья. С ним Брюс обращался особенно бережно, следя за тем, чтобы не пролить ни единой капли. Проверив уровень песка в часах, он понял, что ещё успевает приготовить корень. Взяв один кусочек из банки, Брюс положил его на чашу весов, стоявших на полке шкафа. Вес должен был быть абсолютно точным.  
  
— Пару недель назад Виктория сказала своё первое слово, — Билл поднял глаза от бумаг, чтобы гордо улыбнуться.  
  
— Дай-ка предположу, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Это было «мама».  
  
Билл улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
— Угадал с первого раза.  
  
Мало кто мог предположить, что однажды появится профессор Уизли — и меньше всего сам Билл. Но после Магической войны, как он сам сказал, это казалось вполне логичным. Хогвартс нуждался в нём. А он нуждался в безопасной, постоянной работе; после того как они с Флёр решили, что готовы завести семью, Билл постепенно утратил вкус к путешествиям и охоте за сокровищами. Теперь ему нужна была всего лишь горсть летучего пороха — и каждый вечер, как раз к ужину, он возвращался в коттедж «Ракушка». И хотя он как-то не планировал становиться самым молодым главой факультета из всех, кто когда-либо занимал эту должность, именно так и вышло. Его мама по-прежнему утирала слёзы всякий раз, как Билл вслух произносил свой полный титул: Уильям А. Уизли, профессор Древних рун и глава факультета Гриффиндор. Это действительно звучало красиво.  
  
— Не успеешь ты опомниться, как она прожужжит тебе все уши, — серебряным ножиком Брюс отрезал кусочек корня, добиваясь нужного веса ингредиента. — Наслаждайся тишиной, пока можешь.  
  
— О нет, — Билл покачал головой. — Не могу дождаться, когда смогу поговорить с ней, — внезапно его улыбка погрустнела, а взгляд стал отрешённым. — Прошлым вечером я взял её на руки, чтобы отнести на пляж. А она внезапно посмотрела на меня и сказала: «Папа». Потом положила ладошку мне на щёку вот так, — Билл повторил жест дочери, — и сказала: «Ой!».  
  
Кончиками пальцев он касался шрамов, оставленных Фенриром Сивым. Брюс рефлекторно дотронулся до того места, где шея переходила в левое плечо. Его собственные шрамы было относительно легко спрятать. Хотя бы такую любезность отец ему оказал.  
  
— У нас с ней ещё будет очень интересный разговор об этом, — заметил Билл. — Когда-нибудь.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты ни в кого не превращаешься, — Брюс решил перевести всё в шутку. — А не то, став чуть постарше, она обязательно решила бы заплести твою шерсть в косички.  
  
Это сработало. Билл рассмеялся. И, ни секунды не задумавшись, заявил:  
  
— Ты что, я бы никогда не…  
  
Он прикусил язык, не закончив предложение, но было уже слишком поздно. Его слова повисли в воздухе. Хоть с мировым запасом Аконитового зелья, хоть обвесившись железными цепями, он никогда бы не позволил своей дочери даже близко подойти к чудовищу.  
  
— Послушай, Брюс… — неловко начал Билл.  
  
Но тут раздался тихий звон; они оба знали, что он значил — песок в часах только что закончился. Брюс молча вернулся к работе. Сняв аконитовый корень с весов, он опустил его в котелок, медленно-медленно, чтобы ничего не выплеснуть. Затем достал палочку и быстро обвёл ею ободок котелка.  
  
— <i>Солватус.</i>  
  
Он перевернул часы обратно, запуская новый двадцатичетырехчасовой отсчет. Согласно рецепту, в Аконитовое зелье каждый день в одно и то же время на протяжении двух недель следовало добавлять по одной порции аконитового корня. Но это было самым лёгким. Наибольшая ловкость требовалась в начале и, конечно же, в конце. Раньше Брюс боялся финальной стадии приготовления зелья, но к настоящему моменту повторил её уже столько раз, что и думать забыл про сложность. Прежде зелье ему варил профессор Слизнорт. Для которого это не составляло никакого труда, но в конце четвёртого курса Брюс настоял на том, чтобы взять эту обязанность на себя, удивив всех, кроме Тони. Видя неизбежную необходимость в употреблении зелья, Брюс просто решил, что лучше раньше, чем позже.  
  
Закончив укладывать все компоненты обратно в шкаф, Билл прочистил горло.  
  
— Послушай, Брюс… — повторил он.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— …с тобой всё по-другому. И я не… это просто… дело во <i>мне</i>, — Билл смущённо провёл рукой по волосам. — Я себе не доверяю.  
  
Закрыв шкаф, Брюс прислушался к тихому жужжанию встававшего на место замка. И сквозь этот шум в его ушах по-прежнему отдавались призрачные отголоски криков Тони.  
  
— Да, — он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла горькой. — Мне знакомо это чувство.  
  
Конечно же, Билл ничего плохого не имел в виду, думал Брюс, еле переставляя ноги по лестнице, ведущей к учебному классу. По сути Билл — возможно, единственный человек во всей школе, который более-менее <i>близко</i> подошёл к пониманию того, с чем Брюсу приходилось жить. Но иногда этого было мало. Иногда Брюсу нужен был тот, кто совершенно <i>точно</i> понимал, каково это. И тогда — вот как <i>сейчас</i> — он скучал по Римусу Люпину больше, чем мог выразить словами.  
  
Травология у Рейвенкло была спарена с Гриффиндором. Брюс не удивился, увидев в оранжерее своих знакомых из З.А.Щ.И.Т.Т.Ы — и Стив Роджерс, и Фил Коулсон собирались после выпуска стать аврорами, а это значило, что им нужно было сдать как минимум пять ЖАБА. Фил, как и остальные рейвенкловцы (в том числе сам Брюс), всегда набирал больше курсов, чем нужно, а вот для Стива, скорее всего, это был пятый и последний предмет в этом году — и единственный взятый по выбору после четырёх обязательных. Вряд ли кто-то из них находился здесь из особой любви к предмету. Аврорам не нужна была травология. А вот целителям — да, поэтому Брюс и стоял здесь, изучая, как правильно обкладывать драконьим навозом корни заболевшей жгучей антенницы. Профессору Стебль Брюс очень нравился, и на своих занятиях она частенько его вызывала. Впрочем, тихого и прилежного ученика любили все профессоры.  
  
Он считал минуты до конца урока, так что вылетел из оранжереи, как только учеников отпустили. Он едва не сорвался в бег, торопясь к замку. Потом всё вниз и вниз по знакомым каменным ступенькам, навстречу прохладному воздуху — и вот он уже в подземельях Хогвартса. Впереди было первое занятие по Зельеварению на шестом курсе. Он знал, что это значило. Это был <i>его шанс</i>.  
  
Всего пятнадцать учеников решили сдавать ЖАБА по зельеварению. Брюс насчитал четырех гриффиндорцев — для всех будущих авроров этот курс был обязательным. То же самое относилось к двум хаффлпаффцам, Наташе Романовой и Клинту Бартону. Помимо этого, присутствовали пять рейвенкловцев, включая самого Брюса, и четыре слизеринца, включая Тони, который радостно замахал рукой при виде друга.  
  
— Как дела в оранжерее? — спросил он. — Уже начали выращивать травку?  
  
— Как-то не обратил внимания, — ответил Брюс. — В следующий раз присмотрюсь.  
  
Он провёл большим пальцем по корешку своего экземпляра «Расширенного курса зельеварения», лежавшему в сумке. Тони усмехнулся этому жесту.  
  
— Нервничаешь?  
  
— Ага, — Брюс с трудом сглотнул, в горле внезапно пересохло. — Мне просто нужно узнать, что мы будем готовить. Тогда я успокоюсь.  
  
— Почему это, Беннер? — вмешался чужой голос. — Думаешь, ты прихватил с собой всё нужное?  
  
Брюс вздохнул: он опасался открытых противостояний.  
  
— Думаю, у меня есть неплохой шанс угадать.  
  
Он повернулся лицом к Эмилю Блонски, капитану слизеринской квиддичной команды и одному из самых азартных учеников во всей школе. Эмиль видел в Брюсе свою личную <i>проблему</i>, и Брюс до сих пор так и не выяснил, почему. Он подозревал, что Эмиля напрягали его отменные знания в зельеварении — предмете, над которым сам Эмиль немало бился в прошлом. А ещё он, похоже, перепутал заниженную самооценку Брюса с завышенной — и с этим недопониманием Брюс так ничего и не смог сделать. Чем сильнее он пытался избегать Эмиля, тем более наглым и самодовольным ему казался, и Эмиль воспринимал его поведение как вызов и оскорбление. Таким образом, сам того не желая и не подразумевая, Брюс вступил в соревнование. Которое терпеть не мог.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не расслаблялся, — предупредил Эмиль. — Не ты единственный будешь пытаться выиграть сегодня.  
  
Брюс вяло пожал плечами, надеясь, что такого ответа будет достаточно. Он забыл, что Тони обычно не столь любезен.  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что он <i>тебя</i> испугался? — хохотнул Тони в лицо капитана собственной команды. — Не смеши мои тапочки. Да у Тора Одинсона больше шансов его победить, чем у тебя.  
  
— Заткнись, Старк! — рявкнул Эмиль. — У тебя шансов не больше!  
  
— Может быть, — усмехнулся Тони. — Но в отличие от твоей, моя жизнь прекрасна и <i>без</i> этого приза.  
  
Эмиль заскрипел зубами от злости: остроумные перепалки никогда не были его сильной стороной. Так что он мудро решил отойди подальше, не дав Тони шанса по-настоящему наброситься на него. Триумфально просияв, Тони ткнул Брюса локтем в бок.  
  
— Этот раунд за тобой, шерстяной шарик. Целиком и полностью.  
  
Когда они вошли, класс уже наполнился разнообразными запахами и испарениями. В центре стоял стол, по углам которого расположились котелки, до краев наполненные зельями. Брюс узнал все с первого взгляда. С каждой стороны стола было расставлено по парте. Ученики тут же рассредоточились: все гриффиндорцы пошли к себе, рейвенкловцы — к себе. Вот только парта предназначалась для четырёх человек, и для Брюса там места не нашлось. Впрочем, Брюс не особо расстроился. Он предпочел бы сесть рядом с Тони, но и слизеринская парта уже заполнилась под завязку. Нисколько не смутившись, Тони выпрыгнул оттуда и, схватив Брюса за руку, потащил к парте хаффлпаффцев. Клинт раздражённо зыркнул на Тони, а Наташа окатила Брюса ледяным презрением. Супер. И этими уроками он собирался <i>наслаждаться</i>.  
  
— Добро пожаловать всем, добро пожаловать, — разулыбался профессор Слизнорт. — Я положительно взволнован таким отличным составом претендентов на сдачу ЖАБА в этом году! Не сомневаюсь, вам столь же не терпится начать, как и мне, так что не будем тратить время зря, правда? Книги на стол, пожалуйста, а также весы и наборы для зельеварения.  
  
По рядам учеников пронеслись шорох и шуршание. У Тони оказался серебряный котелок и ослепительно новый экземпляр «Расширенного курса зельеварения». Брюс ещё с первого курса пользовался оловянным котелком, да и книга его уже хорошенько поистрепалась. На котелок ему было наплевать. А книгу он бы не отдал даже за все галлеоны мира.  
  
— А теперь, — голос Слизнорта перекрыл шум в классе, и все ученики тут же затихли, — посмотрите сюда, я для вас кое-что подготовил. Перед вами стоят зелья, которые вы должны научиться варить в ходе подготовки к ЖАБА. Пока что их рецепты вам недоступны, но узнавать эти зелья вы должны уже сейчас.  
  
Бросив этот вызов, Слизнорт встретился взглядом с Брюсом и подмигнул. Подтекст был ясен. «Готов ли ещё хоть кто-нибудь, кроме мистера Беннера, это сделать?» С того момента, как Брюс впервые взял котелок в руки, зельеварение стало его призванием. Он заслужил не только признание профессора, но и постоянное членство в Клубе слизней. Профессор Слизнорт ожидал от Брюса великих свершений. Брюс мог только надеяться, что не разочарует его.  
  
— Давайте попробуем… начать с этого.  
  
Зелье, на которое указал Слизнорт, выглядело как густая, тёмная грязь. На её поверхности периодически лопались пузырьки. Несколько учеников начали было поднимать руки, но довести жест до конца им так и не удалось.  
  
— Оборотное зелье, — выкрикнул Локи. — Позволяет выпившему принять облик кого-то другого.  
  
Слизнорт нахмурился.  
  
— Верно, мистер Одинсон. Пять очков Слизерину, — он наставительно поднял палец. — А если бы вы были так любезны поднять руку, очков было бы десять.  
  
Локи вскинул бровь, показав своё пренебрежение к выговору.  
  
— Этим утром на трансфигурации он огрёб кучу баллов, — прошептал Тони Брюсу с ноткой истинной слизеринской гордости в голосе. — Так что ему не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Начало хорошее, — продолжил Слизнорт. — Давайте следующее.  
  
Он указал на варево с отчетливым перламутровым сиянием. От его поверхности тянулись вверх тонкие спирали пара. Брюс уже понял, что это. И с самого начала урока пытался не вдыхать запах этого зелья.  
  
Фил Коулсон поднял руку, а потом неуверенно показал на котелок.  
  
— Это, кхм, Амортенция. Любовное зелье, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Для каждого оно пахнет по-своему, напоминая о том, что для человека наиболее притягательно.  
  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Коулсон. Десять очков Рейвенкло.  
  
Брюс увидел, как Фил облизнулся и подался навстречу аромату. Он попытался представить, какой запах сейчас ощущает Коулсон — <i>кожа, снитч, мокрая от пота гриффиндорская форма. Возможно даже, капелька тех альфа-феромонов, которые буквально излучает капитан их команды.</i> Это очевидно. Брюс заинтересовался, удивился ли кто-нибудь из его знакомых ощущаемому запаху.  
  
Заинтригованный, он тайком покосился на своих соседей по парте. Тони улыбался так широко и лениво, что Брюс тут же заподозрил — он вдыхал себя самого, запах огромного количества галлеонов и дорогущего одеколона щекотал его самодовольный нос. У Клинта Бартона трепетали ноздри, наверняка его мозг не справлялся с перегрузками от того, что он сидел так близко к оригинальному источнику запаха. Наташа, со своей стороны, казалось, вообще не замечала, что Клинт сверлит взглядом её затылок. Её внимание было приковано к следующему по порядку зелью, и она с нетерпением ждала, когда же Слизнорт задаст вопрос о нём.  
  
Из чистого любопытства Брюс глубоко вдохнул пар. На короткий миг Волк взял верх, чувства затопил острый запах свежей крови на влажных листьях, пьянящий и невыносимо крепкий. В следующее мгновение он исчез.  
  
Всё правильно. Романтиком Брюса никак не назовёшь.  
  
— А теперь перейдём к следующему зелью, — продолжил Слизнорт. — Что может быть в… мисс Романова?  
  
Он не успел ещё договорить, как Наташина рука взметнулась вверх.  
  
— Веритасерум. Зелье правды, — уверенно провозгласила она, кивнув в сторону котелка с бесцветной жидкостью.  
  
— Отлично, мисс Романова! Десять очков Хаффлпафу.  
  
Разумеется, Наташа не могла не узнать Веритасерум. Вероятно, она уже знала и как его сварить (а если и нет, то работала над этим). Мысль о том, что Наташа Романова разгуливает по школе с запасом Веритасерума в кармане, была не более комфортна, чем мысль о Локи Лафейсоне с флаконом Оборотного зелья. Достаточно паршивым было уже то, что она подозревала Брюса в наличии некой тайны; ему следовало быть вдвойне осторожным с ней в этом году. По крайней мере, он мог рассчитывать на свои обостренные чувства. Большинство считало, что Веритасерум не имел запаха. Они ошибались.  
  
— А теперь, — профессор Слизнорт буквально источал ликование, — суперфинал! Я надеюсь, что большинство из вас смогут идентифицировать этот милый составчик.  
  
Это зелье было даже прекраснее, чем Брюс представлял — густое, искрящееся золотым светом, подобно солнцу, с крупными, весело лопающимися на поверхности пузырями. Половина класса подняли руки, надеясь быть вызванными. Брюс присоединился к ним.  
  
— Мистер Беннер, — тепло обратился к нему Слизнорт. — Вы не соблаговолите сообщить нам его название?  
  
— Это Феликс Фелицис, сэр, — едва не лопаясь от гордости, ответил Брюс. — «Жидкая удача».  
  
— Десять очков Рейвенкло, — профессор великодушно кивнул.  
  
Затем он звонко хлопнул в ладоши и энергично потёр ими друг о друга. Казалось, все до одного ученики замерли в предвкушении. Все взгляды прикипели к пузырящемуся золотом котлу.  
  
— Продолжим. Как, я не сомневаюсь, многие из вас знают, каждый год я начинаю с небольшой игры с моими учениками, — Слизнорт обвёл взглядом аудиторию, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием. — Мы устроим небольшой конкурс, а конкурс должен включать в себя приз победителю.  
  
Из внутреннего кармана мантии он достал маленький фиал, закрытый крошечной пробкой. Содержимое фиала переливалось в тусклом свете огней башни.  
  
— Один флакон Феликс Фелицис победителю! — он высоко поднял флакончик, чтобы каждый мог рассмотреть приз. — Совсем немного, всего лишь на двенадцать часов удачи, но только представьте себе, что можно успеть за день! И всё, что вам необходимо сделать, чтобы назвать этот флакон своим — это сварить лучшее зелье в этой аудитории.  
  
Озорно подмигнув, он спрятал фиал.  
  
— Итак, от меня не ускользнуло, что мои шестикурсники не остались равнодушны к аромату Амортенции. Смею предположить, что некоторые из вас не отказались бы попробовать себя в его приготовлении. И отсюда вытекает тема сегодняшнего соревнования! — профессор сделал драматическую паузу и продолжил. — Не приготовить само зелье, но сварить <i>противоядие</i> к нему.  
  
Не было нужды что-либо уточнять. Брюс помнил учебник наизусть. <i>Амортенция, страница тридцать девять. Противоядие к Амортенции, страница сорок два</i>.  
  
— Давайте узнаем, у кого больше шансов вывернуться из этой ловушки, — с довольным смешком Слизнорт обвёл руками аудиторию. — Страница сорок два ваших учебников, и да свершится магия!  
  
Брюс не бросился немедленно выполнять задание. Вместо этого он открыл учебник на самой первой странице и провёл кончиками пальцев по аккуратным строчкам, написанным от руки задолго до рождения самого Брюса.  
  
<i>Эта книга — собственность Р.Д. Люпина</i>.  
  
— Пожелай мне удачи, Римус, — прошептал он.  
  
<i>— У тебя всё получится</i>, — ответил бы Римус.  
  
Аудитория вокруг него вскипела от бурной деятельности. За партой напротив Клинт лихорадочно пересчитывал иглы дикобраза, в то время как Наташа уже начала взвешивать порцию корня одуванчика. А совсем рядом Тони с безразличным видом, не торопясь, перелистывал страницы учебника. Типично для Тони. Он прекрасно знал, что у него не было ни единого шанса выиграть, и не желал оказаться среди участников соревнования, чтобы потерпеть поражение перед лицом всего класса. Лучше просто демонстративно побездельничать, чем рискнуть оказаться в смешном положении. Брюса это устраивало. Чем меньше конкурентов, тем лучше.  
  
Некоторые зелья находились пока за пределами возможностей его таланта. Феликс Фелицис — одно из них, и именно его он хотел больше всего на свете. Единственное зелье, которое было ему <i>необходимо</i>. Большинство учеников хотели выиграть шанс на чудесный день. Брюс боролся за шанс кое-что совершить. Это был трудный замысел, так что ему понадобится вся удача, которую он сможет достать. Один удачный день — это всё, что ему требуется. На фоне целой жизни, полной неудач, неужели он просит слишком многого?  
  
Постаравшись успокоиться, он приступил к работе. Спокойно. Внимательно. Ничто не приносило ему такого ощущения покоя, как процесс создания зелий. Так просто и в то же время сложно, так могущественно, но так предсказуемо. Для приготовления зелий требуется логика, чувство порядка и контроль, которые приносят ему ни с чем не сравнимый комфорт. Однажды он уцепился за этот порядок, когда, казалось, больше не за что было держаться. Было время, когда это оставалось единственным, что сохранило смысл в этом мире.  
  
Мама умерла, когда ему было девять. В тот же год отец забрал его с собой и ушел жить в волчью стаю Фенрира Сивого, к которой они предположительно принадлежали. Впрочем, это было правдой, но только для одного из них. Брайан Беннер был животным в полном смысле этого слова, но, хоть он и превратил сына в чудовище, так и не смог лишить его человеческого сердца. Брюс оставался сыном своей матери. Когда-то ее называли <i>хаффлпаффкой</i>. Брюс всегда помнил это слово, сколько бы отец ни старался заставить его забыть.  
  
Ему было почти десять, когда к ним пришел жить Римус Люпин — в бесплодной попытке добиться доверия вервольфов и перетянуть их на свою сторону в грядущей войне. Несмотря на то, что его миссия полностью провалилась, Люпин позже часто повторял, что одного успеха всё же добился: нашёл маленького мастера зельеварения, живущего прямо под носом у волков. Лишённый доступа к волшебной палочке и правильным ингредиентам, Брюс экспериментировал с тем, что можно было назвать «нищенскими зельями». Простые и несовершенные, они готовились из самых обычных компонентов, которые можно было собрать во время долгой прогулки через лес. Без палочки Брюс никак не мог завершить ни одну работу, но зато он провел бессчётное количество часов, смешивая различные составляющие в старой медной кастрюле, которую ему каким-то чудом удалось присвоить. Брюс черпал нескончаемое вдохновение в обрывках страниц материнских книг, ему, к счастью, удалось припрятать их, когда они покидали дом.  
  
Когда Люпин застал его за этим занятием в пещере, почти в миле от основного лагеря, Брюс уверился, что ему пришел конец. В мире не было ни одной живой души, которой бы он доверял, и он не сомневался, что Люпин немедленно сдаст его со всеми потрохами. Вместо этого, к его бесконечному изумлению, Люпин забрался в пещеру и спросил, можно ли ему посмотреть на работу Брюса. И в конце, когда обычно Брюс выливал содержимое кастрюли и начинал заново, Люпин извлёк на свет палочку. Это было самое простое иллюминационное зелье, сваренное из корней и сорняков, но оно работало. Оно действительно работало! Брюс никогда не знал, на что способен, до того как своими глазами не увидел, как пещера заполнилась бледно-зелёным светом его собственного творения.  
  
Люпин был первым оборотнем в жизни Брюса, который не позволил чудовищу в себе взять верх. Это стало лучом надежды — Брюс был очевидцем того, на что монстр может сподвигнуть человека, и жил в постоянном страхе перед своим неминуемым жестоким будущим. Люпин стал первым, кто сказал ему, что это не обязательно должно быть так. У них было много долгих, серьёзных разговоров на эту тему.  
  
<i>— Да, — говорил Люпин, — Волк является частью тебя. Но также частью тебя является чувство юмора, и твоя любовь к сладкому, и твой талант к зельям. Мы состоим из многих кусочков. И только тебе решать, которые из них делают тебя тем, кто ты есть</i>.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть стаю, Люпин отдал Брюсу свою старую копию «Расширенного курса зельеварения». Он передал её тайком, оба они понимали, что Брюсу придётся хорошенько прятать книгу.  
  
<i>— Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал её, — сказал Люпин. — Чтобы ты увидел, что есть в твоём будущем</i>.  
  
Брюс приоткрыл книгу, взглянул на текст, и его лицо исказилось от обиды.  
  
— Шкура бумсланга? Хребет крылатки? — он кинул на Люпина разочарованный взгляд. — Римус, я никогда не смогу заполучить ничего подобного!  
  
Сможешь, — уверил его Люпин. — Когда попадёшь в Хогвартс.  
  
<i>Брюс был настолько ошеломлён, что уронил подарок, и настолько напуган возможностью того, что отец услышит, что в панике сделал несколько шагов назад. Люпин поднял и отряхнул книгу, и затем подвёл Брюса к месту, где он смог сесть. Усадив его, Римус присел напротив, чтобы они могли смотреть глаза в глаза. Он опустил руку на плечуо Брюсу.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь учиться там, Брюс, — искренне сказал он. — У тебя замечательный ум и великий дар. Он не должен пропасть втуне.  
  
Это было больно. Он хотел поехать. Он хотел поехать. Брюс почувствовал, как на глаза набежали жгучие слёзы, горло перехватило от отчаяния.  
  
— Отец никогда не позволит мне, — прошептал он.  
  
Его следующий вдох превратился во всхлип, который лишь чудом удалось подавить. И когда Люпин обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, чтобы успокоить, Брюс спросил себя: неужели именно так себя чувствуешь, когда у тебя есть отец.  
  
Люпин не отпустил его до тех пор, пока он не перестал вздрагивать. Затем осторожно разорвал объятия и отстранился. Брюс был так расстроен, что даже не смог поднять на него взгляд. Вместо этого он смотрел в землю.  
  
— Послушай меня, — настоял Люпин. — Одиннадцать исполнится тебе только в декабре. Это значит, что ты сможешь поступать только на следующий год. Многое может случиться за год, Брюс. Многое изменится.  
  
Он подцепил Брюса за подбородок кончиком пальца, заставляя его смотреть себе в глаза.  
  
— Обещаю, — мягко сказал Люпин, — я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы убедиться, что ты поступишь в Хогвартс, когда придёт время. Я подготовлю для тебя место, Брюс, я клянусь тебе. Но ты должен быть сильным, хорошо? Ты не должен опускать руки. Продолжай практиковаться.  
  
Он вложил книгу в руки Брюса и обнял его, поощряя держаться.  
  
— Прочитай её, — улыбнулся он. — Она подаст тебе неожиданные идеи.  
  
— Римус, — прошептал Брюс. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
  
Улыбка Люпина погрустнела, и он неохотно отстранился, вставая в полный рост.  
  
— Боюсь, я уже чересчур злоупотребил гостеприимством мистера Сивого. Я не могу остаться.  
  
— Тогда возьми меня с собой.  
  
— Это тоже невозможно, Брюс. Мне жаль.  
  
Брюс прижал книгу к груди, и его сердце зашлось от неожиданной страшной мысли.  
  
— Мы ведь ещё встретимся, правда?  
  
— Конечно, — уверенно кивнул Люпин. — Если не получится раньше, то когда ты поступишь в Хогвартс — обязательно. Многое может измениться за год, помнишь? Мне могут вернуть моё прошлое место. Тогда я мог бы стать для тебя настоящим учителем.  
  
— Мне бы очень хотелось.  
  
Они обнялись на прощанье. И на крошечный миг Брюс почувствовал такую связь с этим человеком, что ему показалось: даже их Волки должны стать друзьями, подчиняясь этой глубокой связи, которая проходит сквозь тело и мысли. Он глубоко втянул воздух, запоминая запах Люпина, чтобы найти его вновь.  
  
— До свидания, Римус.  
  
— Береги себя, Брюс.</i>  
  
Это был последний раз, когда Брюс видел его.  
Больше года он ежедневно представлял себе, где Люпин может быть и чем заниматься, вопреки всему надеясь, что он в безопасности. Он не получал никаких известий до самой Битвы за Хогвартс, с её кровавым финалом, когда он узнал, что оба его отца отняты у него в один день.  
  
Месяцы, оставшиеся до предполагаемого поступления в школу, Брюс провёл под опекой Министерства, как сирота. Из-за своего состояния он утратил всякую надежду оказаться в Хогвартсе. Без Люпина в качестве защитника он не видел никакой возможности сделать это. Ему просто не приходило в голову, что Люпин мог рассказать о нём своим друзьям, не говоря уж о том, что те позаботятся, чтобы обещание Люпина было выполнено.  
  
Когда Брюс впервые встретил Билла Уизли, то сразу понял, что шрамы на его лице оставил Волк. Тогда он понял. Люпин создал собственную стаю, их было всего трое, и даже несмотря на то, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе, связь между ними никуда не делась. И как Люпин и обещал, первое сентября Брюс встретил в Хогвартс Экспрессе.  
  
Остальное, как говорится, уже история.  
  
И вот он наливал в свой котёл медовую воду, дрожа от волнения, потому что хотел заполучить Феликс Фелицис так сильно, что почти чувствовал его вкус. Никогда ещё он не был настолько точен в следовании рецепту, настолько скрупулёзен в подготовке ингредиентов. Всё должно было быть настолько близко к идеалу, насколько это возможно. В классе находилось несколько действительно одарённых зельеваров: Локи Одинсон обладал исключительным чутьём, а Наташа могла выиграть из одного только упрямства. Бросив взгляд направо, Брюс увидел, как Тони развлекался с кровью саламандры.  
  
Гриффиндорцы, все как один, работали, не поднимая голов. И пусть никто из них не имел серьёзных шансов на победу, они сделают всё от них зависящее, чтобы попытаться. Основным конкурентом Брюса за столом Рейвенкло была, конечно, Бетти Росс, почти не уступающая ему в мастерстве. Тони многократно и раздражающе упорно продолжал утверждать, что она влюблена в Брюса. Но Брюс совсем не хотел думать на эту тему. Не сейчас. А возможно, и никогда. Помня, как отец относился к его матери, он сомневался, что женитьба – это хорошая идея для такого, как он.  
  
За слизеринским столом почти истерически подскочил Джастин Хаммер.  
  
– Я всё сделал! – успел выкрикнуть он, прежде чем содержимое его котла испарилось в облаке небесно-голубого пара. Тони разразился довольным хихиканьем.  
  
– Ну же, мистер Старк, – вмешался из-за своего стола профессор Слизнорт. – Сосредоточьте лучше внимание на собственной работе. Надеюсь, вы не против?  
  
Брюс постарался отрешиться от всего окружающего. Он вышел на финишную прямую, выверенная череда помешиваний по часовой и против часовой стрелок – и варево приобрело насыщенный бордовый цвет. Ровно после двадцати движений он отложил в сторону инструменты, дожидаясь, чтобы поверхность зелья успокоилась. Как только она разгладилась, в глубине стали видны бледные серебристые всполохи, подобные звёздным облакам, и он понял, что у него всё получилось.  
  
Профессор Слизнорт объявил об окончании занятия. Следом сразу раздался разочарованный вздох Клинта Бартона, и он прижался лбом к поверхности стола, закрывая лицо руками; быстрый взгляд на содержимое его котла обнаружил там твёрдую, как камень, фиолетовую массу. Наташа недовольно щурилась на своё зелье, с места Брюса всё выглядело правильно, но он сомневался, удались ли ей серебристые искры, которые указали бы на активность зелья. Котёл Тони был похож на помойное ведро.  
  
Слизнорт обошел класс, заглядывая в котлы и раздавая рекомендации. Он надолго задержался у котла Локи, изучая полученный тем результат, чем заставило Брюса изрядно понервничать. Ещё дольше он задержался около Бетти Росс, хваля точность окраски и консистенцию её зелья. Но когда очередь дошла до зелья Брюса, лицо профессора просто расплылось в восторженной улыбке.  
  
– Восхитительно, мистер Беннер! – радостно воскликнул он. – Просто восхитительно!  
  
Он мельком заглянул в котлы Тони и Клинта, и хотя котёл Наташи удостоился более пристального внимания, было ясно, что решение уже принято.  
  
– У нас есть победитель, леди и джентльмены – мистер Брюс Беннер из Рейвенкло! – профессор вложил флакончик с Жидкой удачей в дрожащие от нетерпения руки Брюса. – Вы молодец, мистер Беннер, – искренне восхитился он.  
  
Колени Брюса подгибались от облегчения, и он едва не упал, когда Тони закинул руку ему на плечи.  
  
– Я знал! Я знал! – не унимался Тони. – Посторонитесь, вы все, идёт несравненный мастер зельеварения! – он понизил голос до еле слышного шёпота, так что его мог услышать только Брюс. – Скажи честно, ты виляешь хвостом? Только не говори мне, что в душе ты не виляешь хвостом!  
  
– Может, и виляю немного, – Брюсу удалось выдать слабый смешок. Он сбросил с себя руку Тони. – Эй, послушай, мне нужно быстренько кое-что сделать. Увидимся за обедом?  
  
Конечно, пёсик, – подмигнул Тони и поцокал языком. – Не вылакай всё сразу!  
  
– Постараюсь держать себя в руках.  
  
Ему хотелось бежать, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя немного неуклюжим, и голова продолжала слегка кружиться. От выброса адреналина его потряхивало, а ноги подкашивались. Ему пришлось быть особенно осторожным на ступеньках, ведущих к кабинету Билла Уизли. Три быстрых удара, два медленных, три быстрых, и он открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь.  
  
– Я получил его, – задыхаясь, выговорил он.  
  
– Получил что? – Билл поднял голову от стола.  
  
Расплывшись в улыбке, Брюс протянул вперёд руку с зажатым в ней флаконом. Прищурившись, чтобы разглядеть, что там, Билл радостно выдохнул. Его глаза восторженно расширились.  
  
– Это просто фантастика, Брюс! – воскликнул он. – Поздравляю! Я знал, что это будешь ты!  
  
– Спасибо, Билл.  
  
– Ты собираешься воспользоваться им прямо сейчас? Или прибережёшь на чёрный день?  
  
Прожив всю свою жизнь в сумраке пригородных лесов и тьме пещер, Брюс не понимал, в чём, собственно, состоял смысл этой идиомы.  
  
– Сохраню, – ответил он. – Большие планы.  
  
– Да? – Билл склонил голову набок. – Какого сорта?  
  
– Ты знаешь, – заговорил Брюс, – что наукой доказано: разговор о том, что ты хочешь совершить, приносит столько же удовольствия, сколько и сам результат свершения? Фактически рассказы о планах посылают в твой мозг сигнал о достижении результата без самого достижения, снижая желание реально завершить работу.  
  
– Хм, – Билл слегка смутился. – Я не знал этого.  
  
– Ну что ж, теперь ты знаешь, почему я ничего не могу рассказать тебе, – ухмыльнулся Брюс.  
  
– Справедливо, – Билл рассмеялся. – А разве ты не должен быть сейчас на обеде?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Брюс и смущённо опустил голову. – Но я хотел показать тебе.  
  
– Я рад этому.  
  
– Увидимся позже.  
  
– Постой, – Билл окликнул его, когда Брюс уже взялся за ручку двери. Он оглянулся назад.  
  
– Он бы очень гордился тобой, – они оба понимали, о ком он говорил.  
  
– Спасибо, – голос Брюса сорвался от волнения.  
  
Он поторопился уйти, избегая неловкой сцены, и не останавливался, пока не добрался до уединённой винтовой лестницы, где задержался, чтобы перевести дух и успокоить нервы. Он хотел было положить Феликс Фелицис в сумку с учебниками, но затем передумал в пользу внутреннего кармана мантии. Зелье было слишком ценным, чтобы оставлять его без присмотра даже ненадолго, по крайней мере, пока Брюс не найдёт подходящее место для тайника.  
  
Перед самым входом в Большой Зал дорогу ему неожиданно загородила Наташа Романова. Как обычно, за её плечом маячил Клинт Бартон, готовый поддержать её, буде в том возникнет необходимость. Наташа выглядела довольно мрачно.  
  
– Беннер, – она ко всем обращалась по фамилии. Ко всем, кроме Клинта.  
  
– Наташа, – неуверенно поприветствовал её Брюс. – Я могу чем-то тебе помочь?  
  
– Ты можешь помочь себе, – с серьёзным лицом она сложила на груди руки. – Я уверена, что ты в курсе, что только что приобрёл преимущество перед любым учеником школы. Куча народу захочет заполучить кусочек. Мой тебе совет: не давай.  
  
– Очень мило с твоей стороны, – нейтрально ответил Брюс. – Спасибо за заботу.  
  
– Я серьёзно, Беннер, – надавила Наташа. – Ты заслужил этот флакон. Не отдавай его.  
  
– Ты можешь просто сказать прямо, – прошептал Брюс, начиная закипать. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я отдал его Тони.  
  
– Тише, тише, – запротестовал Клинт. – Никто ничего не говорил о Старке.  
  
– А кому еще, по вашему мнению, я мог бы его отдать? – Брюс подавил невольный порыв оскалиться. – Послушайте, я ценю ваше беспокойство, но я разберусь сам, хорошо? И если мне захочется, то я скормлю его Старковой сове. Так что спасибо ещё раз и всего хорошего.  
Обогнув их, он направился в Большой Зал, борясь с внезапно нахлынувшим гневом. Это чувство захватывало его легко, слишком легко; он не знал, виноват ли в этом его Волк или это наследие отца, но его кровь была горяча и закипала быстро. Сейчас, когда он стал старше, он научился контролировать себя гораздо лучше, но в такие моменты, когда посторонние начинали лезть в его дела, когда он хотел, чтобы его просто оставили в покое, самое худшее в нём вылезало наружу.  
  
Он немного успокоился, увидев машущего ему из-за стола Тони. Тони пробуждал в нём всё самое лучшее.  
  
– Вот ты где! – заорал Тони. – Ты удачливый пёс!  
  
Брюс был слишком горд в душе, чтобы нервничать из-за дурацкого выбора слов. В конце концов, он <i>на самом деле</i> удачливый пёс.  
  
– Привет, Тони, – улыбнулся он. – Ты знаешь, в какой-то момент, я думал, ты меня сделаешь. Твоё зелье было практически <i>безупречным</i>.  
  
– Разумеется, у меня к этому делу врождённый дар, – Тони сыпал словами. – Просто я стараюсь не выпендриваться.  
  
– Ты вдохновляешь всех нас.  
  
По крайней мере, у Тони хватило такта подождать, пока Брюс проглотит первую пару кусков со своей тарелки, прежде чем нанести удар.  
  
– Я тут подумал, – начал он, вальяжно раскинувшись на скамейке вплотную к Брюсу. – За шесть часов можно, пожалуй, успеть словить столько же удачи, сколько и за двенадцать.  
  
– Неужели? Ты так думаешь? – Брюс спрятал улыбку в стакане с тыквенным соком.  
  
– Именно так! – нетерпеливо отозвался Тони. – Я имею в виду, двенадцать это как-то немного чересчур, разве нет? Ты не думаешь, что всё очарование исчезнет? Я думаю, что шесть часов – это идеальный отрезок времени. Хорошего понемножку, помнишь? Качество важнее количества.  
  
– Знаешь, а в твоих словах есть смысл, – Брюс изобразил постепенное понимание. – Ты думаешь… ты думаешь, что мне стоит разделить моё Феликс Фелицис, чтобы у меня было два удачных дня, а не один?  
  
– О… да… – поперхнулся Тони. – Да, можно сделать и так, конечно. Или…  
Он предоставил словам повиснуть в воздухе. Но Брюс не собирался позволить ему так легко соскочить с крючка. Он заставит его сказать это вслух, прежде чем прибить его отказом – потому что у него <i>нет</i> ни малейшего намерения делиться с Тони даже единственной золотой каплей. Тони может быть его лучшим другом во всём мире, но Тони не нуждается в этом зелье. Не так, как нуждается в нём Брюс. Однако Брюс решил сполна насладиться возможностью заставить Тони попотеть, так что он прикинулся дурачком и вскинул брови, ожидая, когда приятель закончит своё предложение.  
  
– Или?.. – поторопил он.  
  
– Или ты мог бы, э… – Тони снова закашлялся. – Я имею в виду, когда ты его разделишь, получится, что у тебя есть излишек, верно? Смысл был в том, что у тебя будет всего одна попытка. Так что, если у тебя есть вторая порция, которая просто… Я подумал, может ты мог бы, ну, ты знаешь…  
  
Речь Тони перешла в бормотание и затихла, но затем он заметил, что Брюс давится от смеха, и понял, что тот всё это время откровенно над ним издевался. Пойманный на горяченьком, Тони призвал свою самую очаровательную, немного кривую, волшебную улыбку.  
  
– Мне хватит и четырёх часов.  
  
Прежде чем Брюсу выдалась возможность мягко объяснить Тони, что ни при каких чёртовых обстоятельствах у того нет ни шанса заполучить ни капли зелья, в их разговор вмешались.  
  
– Я так и <i>знал</i>! Тони, у тебя нет ни капли совести!  
  
Несущийся к ним по проходу между скамьями Стив Роджерс был явно весьма серьёзно настроен. Брюс увидел, как игривое выражение на лице Тони сменилось наглой насмешливой гримасой. Его маска. Брюс был одним из немногих, кто видел Тони без неё.  
  
– Ну-ну, – протянул Тони. – Уж не <i>Капитан</i> ли Роджерс, мчится к нам, чтобы восстановить торжество справедливости.  
  
Добравшись до них, Стив застыл в позе, которую Тони называл «Стойкой старосты», уперев в бёдра сжатые кулаки.  
  
– Это несправедливо, Тони.  
  
– Что? То, что я родился с великолепной внешностью <i>и</i> естественной харизмой? – самодовольно заявил Тони. – <i>Жизнь</i> несправедлива, привыкай, горячая голова.  
  
– Нет, это… это не то, что я имел в виду! – Стив выглядел ещё более взбешённым, чем раньше, если такое было вообще возможно. – Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься!  
  
– Наслаждаюсь обедом в мирной безгриффиндорской обстановке?  
  
– Ты пытаешься заставить Брюса поделиться с тобой зельем.  
  
– Ну и что, если это и так?  
  
– Ты не можешь этого сделать, это <i>несправедливо</i>. Ты не заслужил этот приз. Брюс заслужил, честно и справедливо, – он обернулся к Брюсу и присел на скамейку Рейвенкло. – Не делись с ним. Он не заслужил этого.  
  
Брюс не даже удосужился ответить ему. Он знал, что ему не удастся вставить ни слова в их перепалку. Сейчас они постепенно накручивали себя, и единственный способ быть услышанным – это орать в голос. А орать ему совсем не хотелось. Ему не хотелось, чтобы вообще кто-нибудь орал, но Тони уже начал повышать голос.  
  
– Я <i>не заслужил</i> этого? – возмущённо прорычал он. – Какого чёрта это должно означать?  
  
– Это значит, что ты самовлюблённый лентяй, – Стив не уступал ему в громкости. – И ты не видишь проблемы в том, чтобы получить это зелье, тогда как всю работу сделал Брюс.  
  
– Что, <i>серьёзно</i>? – голос Тони сочился недоверием. – И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты явился сюда с <i>единственной</i> целью – защитить права Брюса?  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты <i>верил</i> во что-то. Это правда.  
  
– О, ну конечно! И это никак не связано с тем, чтобы держать зелье подальше от <i>меня</i>.  
  
– О чём ты?  
  
– Я конкретно обо мне, – снисходительная улыбка Тони стала злой, когда он усилил давление. – Будь честен, Роджерс. Единственная причина твоего прихода в том, что ты не можешь смириться с мыслью, что я заполучу себе хоть каплю зелья. А почему? Потому что я его не заслужил. И почему это так? Потому что если бы я был достаточно хорош для этого зелья, то это бы значило, что я также хорош, как Гарри чёртов Поттер.  
  
Стив стиснул зубы. Брюс увидел, как от напряжения натянулись все жилы на шее. Подробности обучения Гарри Поттера в Хогвартсе общеизвестны; передаваясь младшим ученикам от тех, кто ходил в школу вместе с ним. История о том, как Поттер выиграл Феликс Фелицис – одна из наиболее известных. Брюс сам слышал её от профессора Слизнорта, и не один раз. Разумеется, Тони поднял эту тему, чтобы побольнее задеть Стива Роджерса, и, разумеется, это более чем оправдалось.  
  
– Выпив это зелье, ты не станешь вровень с Гарри Поттером, – взбесился Стив. – Ты <i>не заслужил</i> этого.  
  
– Ты тоже, – язвительно заметил Тони и ехидно добавил: – Так же как и Гарри, если вас интересует моё мнение.  
  
После этого высказывания Стив перешел на новый уровень ярости.  
  
– Что ты сказал?  
  
– Я <i>говорю</i>, – голос Тони достиг той громкости, которую обычно используют, только обращаясь к толпе, – что этот парень едва перебрался через С.О.В. с отметкой «Выше ожидаемого», а четыре месяца спустя сварил идеальную «Живую смерть»! – теперь Тони обращался к, так сказать, широкой аудитории. – Я <i>говорю</i>, что совершенно очевидно, что он <i>жульничал</i>!  
  
– Эй! – рявкнул Стив. – Имей уважение!  
  
– К кому? К Поттеру? – громко и отвратительно заржал Тони. – Да он просто возвеличенный выше всякой меры талисман! Сопляк, которому несколько раз в жизни незаслуженно повезло. Он не был героем, он был лишь лицом, которое можно было налепить на транспаранты.  
  
На секунду показалось, что вот именно сейчас Стив размахнётся и врежет Тони по морде. Разумеется, Брюс не мог позволить этому случиться. Он будет спокойно сидеть так долго, как только возможно, но если Стив хоть пальцем тронет Тони… ему придётся горько об этом пожалеть.  
  
Но, похоже, он зря напрягся, Стив тяжело сглотнул и, крепко зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, сделал шаг назад. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, то всё ещё находился в ярости, но держал себя в руках. Брюсу было знакомо это чувство.  
  
– Знаешь, а мне неудивительно слышать это от тебя, – слова Стива падали, как тяжёлые капли расплавленного металла. – Учитывая, что твой отец был Пожирателем Смерти.  
  
Как по мановению палочки, улыбка Тони исчезла. Пожалуй, он испытал бы меньшее потрясение, даже если бы Стив на самом деле его ударил. Самым краешком сознания Брюс заметил, как на затылке встали дыбом волосы.  
  
– Что ты только что сказал? – судорожно выдохнул Тони. Затем ярость захлестнула его, его лицо застыло, а голос перекрыл все окружающие звуки. – <i>Что</i> ты только что сказал?  
  
В следующий миг он уже соскочил со слизеринской скамьи, ещё через один – выхватил палочку и направил её прямо в лицо Стива Роджерса. Голос Тони упал до ядовитого шепота:  
  
– Мой отец <i>не был</i> Пожирателем смерти!  
  
К тому времени как Брюс поднялся на ноги, Стив тоже успел выхватить палочку, зеркально повторив позу Тони. Брюс тут же встал между противниками.  
  
– Эй-эй, спокойнее, ребята, – он успокаивающе протянул вперёд раскрытые ладони. Натянутые нервы визжали, как струны на скрипке. – Нам это не нужно.  
  
– Забери свои слова. По-хорошему, – Тони буквально кипел от злости.  
  
– Или что? – усмехнулся Стив. – Последняя наша драка закончилась тем, что ты оказался на полу!  
  
– Тебе просто повезло, Роджерс! – Тони рванулся вперёд, и Брюсу пришлось упереться ему ладонью в грудь, чтобы остановить. – И это единственное, что у тебя <i>хоть</i> <i>когда-нибудь</i> будет общего с твоим драгоценным Гарри Поттером!  
Тут уже вперёд рванулся Стив – и теперь зажатому между ними Брюсу пришлось уже их обоих удерживать на вытянутых руках. Все инстинкты кричали ему, что в таком положении долго оставаться нельзя. Каждый мускул его тела говорил – дерись или убегай. Бегство отпадало. Он не мог оставить Тони наедине с такими неприятностями. Но противостояние следовало прекратить <i>как можно скорее</i>, иначе Брюс рисковал утратить самообладание. Он уже чувствовал, как оно рассыпается на мелкие кусочки, готовое лопнуть в любой момент. В отчаянии он оттолкнул противников как можно сильнее, чтобы встать лицом к Стиву, заслонив спиной Тони.  
  
– Забей, – напряжённо потребовал он. – Просто отойди, ладно?  
  
Стив яростно зыркнул на него и, как будто Брюса тут и не было, снова обратился к Тони.  
  
– Ну же, Старк, – с вызовом бросил он, – хватит прятаться за своим цепным псом!  
  
Глаза Брюса застлало красным.  
  
Следующее, что он осознал – Стив лежит на полу, а сам он пытается добраться до него, чтобы разорвать, избить, задушить, но что-то его удерживает.  
  
– Нет!  
  
Это было первым, что он отчётливо услышал. Голос Тони рывком вернул его в реальность. Именно Тони и удерживал его, обхватив за грудь.  
  
– Успокойся, я сказал! – рявкнул Тони, и Брюс подчинился, разом обмякнув в его хватке.  
  
Именно в этот момент подоспел профессор Ник Фьюри. Мария Хилл следовала за ним по пятам; должно быть, она ринулась за ним, как только увидела, что ссора выходит из-под контроля. Сказать, что он выглядел недовольным – значит ничего не сказать.  
  
– Надеюсь, у вас есть <i>супер</i>убедительное объяснение тому, что я сейчас вижу.  
  
– Было бы о чём волноваться, – беззаботно фыркнул Тони. Он в последний раз успокаивающе прижал к себе Брюса, прежде чем отпустить. – У нас всё в полном порядке, спасибо, что зашли.  
  
– Давайте я вам расскажу, что вижу, мистер Старк, – Фьюри не подхватил его тон. – Вы удерживали мистера Беннера, чтобы он не превратил своего сокурсника в кровавое месиво. Я прав? – он повернулся к Брюсу, пронзительно и обвиняюще глядя на него здоровым глазом. – У вас какие-то проблемы, мистер Беннер?  
  
Брюс похолодел.  
  
– Я…  
  
– Он не виноват, сэр.  
  
Стив Роджерс с трудом поднялся на ноги и решительно встал перед профессором, приготовившись к выволочке.  
  
– Это всё мы с Тони, – заявил он. – Мы разошлись во мнениях. Брюс хотел всего лишь предотвратить драку, но всё вышло из-под контроля.  
  
Брюс уставился в пол, неподдельно изумленный желанием Стива взять ответственность на себя. Он знал, пожалуй, только одного человека, который решился бы последовать его примеру…  
  
– Эй-эй-эй! – как по заказу встрял Тони. – Я с тобой на одну амбразуру кидаться не желаю, Роджерс!  
  
– Хватит! – одёрнул его Фьюри, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву. – Хоть я и признаю Вашу честность, мистер Роджерс, это не отменяет того факта, что мистер Беннер чуть не вышиб Вам мозги. Снимаю по двадцать очков с ваших факультетов – Гриффиндора, Слизерина и Рейвенкло.  
  
Стив мрачно кивнул. Тони зримо прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от возражений. Брюс так и не оторвал взгляда от ботинок. Он мечтал о том, чтобы Фьюри поскорее ушёл.  
  
– Я крайне разочарован, – медленно и размеренно произнес Фьюри. – Всеми вами.  
  
И он удалился, не сказав больше ни слова. Стив уныло ссутулился. Он посмотрел было на Тони, видимо, желая обвинить его во всех бедах, но после секундного размышления отвернулся и умчался на всех парах, чтобы не натворить ещё худших дел. Тони от души чертыхнулся себе под нос:  
  
– Да чтоб их всех!  
  
Брюс тупо кивнул, соглашаясь. Эта стычка полностью вымотала и опустошила его. Хотелось доползти до Башни Рейвенкло и просто рухнуть на кровать, но до следующего урока оставалось всего одно «окно», а он сомневался, что не впадет в глубокую спячку, продрыхнув до завтра. Ко всему прочему у него совершенно пропал аппетит – как, видимо, и у Тони. Сперва они хотели сесть обратно на скамьи, но по молчаливому соглашению развернулись и вместе вышли из Большого Зала.  
  
– Я собираюсь чуток зажечь, – Тони ущипнул Брюса за руку. – Пойдем во двор, постоишь, подышишь чистым воздухом, пока я сделаю пару кругов.  
  
– Не-а, – Брюс потёр виски, пытаясь отогнать головную боль. – Я лучше в библиотеку пойду. Мне надо… расслабиться.  
  
– Дело твоё, как хочешь.  
  
Они в молчании дошли до того места, где их пути расходились. Перед тем как свернуть за угол, Тони как-то неуверенно, странно усмехнулся.  
  
– А знаешь, что самое смешное?  
  
– Что? – осторожно уточнил Брюс.  
  
– Возможно, мой отец действительно был Пожирателем смерти.  
  
В ответ на ошеломлённый взгляд Брюса он грустно улыбнулся.  
  
– Я ведь был всего лишь ребёнком, он бы ни за что мне не сказал. Да он вообще мне редко что говорит.  
  
– Это неправда, – убеждённо сказал Брюс. – У тебя замечательный отец, он бы ни за что не впутался во что-то подобное.  
  
– Ну да, – пожав плечами, Тони отвернулся. – Но тогда это считалось отличным стратегическим решением, согласись? А мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, как он такие любит, – когда он снова посмотрел на Брюса, на его лице уже застыло привычное выражение – весёлое и беззаботное. – Ладно. Увидимся на заклинаниях.  
  
Так он и ушёл, и Брюс его не остановил. Он знал, что Тони больше не захочет об этом говорить. Ему нужно было просто облегчить душу – и, к его счастью, Брюс всегда был готов его выслушать.  
  
Библиотека предстала перед ним оазисом спокойствия. Брюс миновал несколько проходов между стеллажами, выбрал какой-то наугад и прошёл его насквозь, прихватив с полки первую попавшуюся книжку. Найдя пустой стол, затерявшийся в самом углу, он сел и открыл первую страницу. «Сто одно применение слизи флоббер-червей» Персиваля Боггинса. Отлично. Брюс отбросил все посторонние мысли и погрузился в чтение, расслабляясь телом и разумом, забывая обо всём, кроме слизи флоббер-червей и разнообразных способах её применения. Это было куда лучше, чем медитация. И проще.  
  
Он дочитал уже до номера тридцать семь – «поразительно эффективного скраба» – как внезапно почувствовал разлившееся в воздухе напряжение. Брюс раздул ноздри и инстинктивно попытался навострить уши. Что-то должно было случиться. Волк всегда узнавал об этом первым.  
  
Услышав раздавшееся неподалеку громкое «Бум!», Брюс вздрогнул всем телом. Судя по испуганным крикам и шелесту разлетевшихся страниц, какой-то незадачливый ученик выбрал книгу, заколдованную на взрыв при открытии. А это означало только одно.  
  
Локи Одинсон был где-то неподалеку.  
  
Даже когда суматоха улеглась, Брюс не утратил своей настороженности. Через минуту-другую он заметил Локи, который неторопливо приближался к нему, всем своим видом напоминая кота, съевшего канарейку. Должно быть, заколдованную книгу открыл гриффиндорец. Это лучше всего объясняло наглую, самодовольную усмешку, с которой Локи скользнул на стул рядом с Брюсом, не удосужившись спросить разрешения.  
  
– Зельеварение сегодня, прямо скажем, удалось, – сказал он. Невозможно было понять, искренен он или нет. – Я даже на мгновение подумал, что превзошёл тебя.  
  
– Тебе почти удалось, – Брюс чуть-чуть передвинулся, чтобы хоть немного увеличить расстояние между ними. – Все старались изо всех сил.  
  
– <i>Почти</i> все, – поправил Локи. – Я вот заметил, что твой друг Старк не прилагал никаких усилий. Вообще.  
  
– Ха, – Брюс попытался беззаботно рассмеяться, но вышел какой-то жалкий выдох. – Думаю, ему самому так не казалось.  
  
– Может, и нет, – Локи сделал паузу и принял задумчивый вид. Брюс этим не обманулся. Только теперь настало время того, о чем Локи <i>действительно</i> хотел поговорить.  
  
– Видишь ли, я не впервые замечаю, что Старк ведёт себя как-то странно.  
– Ну что сказать? – Брюс пожал плечами, пытаясь держаться как можно равнодушнее. – Он непредсказуем.  
  
– Ну да, – согласно хмыкнул Локи. – Он такой. Особенно странной мне кажется его привычка каждый месяц ближе к полуночи уходить из спальни.  
  
Брюс затаил дыхание.  
  
Локи внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
– Причем именно в полнолуние.  
  
Под столом Брюс сжал кулаки.  
  
Локи, постучав пальцем по подбородку, искусно изобразил тяжёлые раздумья.  
  
– Как будто… он сбегает… чтобы составить кому-то компанию.  
  
Их взгляды встретились. Ни один не пожелал отводить глаз: Брюс не хотел показать свой страх, Локи же выглядел так, словно собирается сожрать сокурсника на завтрак.  
  
– Не вини Старка, – тихо и вкрадчиво сказал он. – Я заподозрил тебя задолго до того, как заметил его ежемесячные прогулки. Что-то в тебе не так, Беннер. Я это с первого взгляда увидел. Мне оставалось только понять, в чём же, собственно, дело, – Локи картинно полюбовался на свои ногти. – Когда я обнаружил, что ты каждое полнолуние пропускаешь занятия, всё стало совершенно очевидным, – он снова пристально посмотрел Брюсу в глаза. – У нас могут хоть на всех углах кричать о толерантности, но МакГонагалл со своими прихвостнями по-прежнему не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что здесь учится оборотень.  
  
Это слово взорвалось в ушах Брюса, как атомная бомба. Какое-то мгновение он даже пошевелиться не мог, не мог ни о чем подумать – мозг кипел от паники и ужаса. Ему хотелось ответить чем-то дерзким и хлёстким. Но он не мог. Локи воспользовался его молчанием.  
  
– Конечно, я всё понимаю, – заверил он. Его голос лился чистой отравой. – Ты из самых лучших побуждений скрываешь свою, кхм, <i>особенность</i> от основной массы учеников. И, что естественно, от их родителей – никто не захочет, чтобы его дитятко училось вместе с монстром.  
  
Брюс резко отвёл взгляд, уставившись в расплывающиеся перед глазами страницы книги. Он ненавидел это слово, <i>ненавидел</i>, но оно было отвратительной правдой. Он бы солгал, если бы отказался признать, что Локи загнал его в угол. Уловив его напряжение, Локи пододвинулся ближе, готовый добить.  
  
– Уверен, ты хотел бы сохранить свой секретик, – пробормотал он. – И ты знаешь, что я хочу в обмен на своё молчание.  
  
Резкая, внезапная вспышка гнева опалила Брюса, подобно молнии. <i>Так вот к чему всё шло</i>. Каким-то кусочком разума ему было интересно – <i>почему именно сейчас</i>? И вот ответ. Локи сделал свой ход в погоне за Зельем удачи. Тони попробовал уговоры. Локи прибег к черному шантажу.  
  
<i>Вор</i>. Кровь Брюса вскипела, Волк яростно ощерился. Локи имел наглость пойти на такой шаг – докопаться до самой сокровенной тайны Брюса – чтобы украсть его выстраданную, с таким трудом добытую награду. Немыслимо. Непростительно. И хотя всё его сознательное существо призывало отступить и сдаться без борьбы, глубинная, более сильная сторона души просто не могла такого позволить.  
  
Не успев понять, что делает, Брюс выбросил руку вперед, железной хваткой вцепившись в запястье Локи.  
  
– Значит, ты хочешь украсть мою удачу? – буквально прорычал он. – Всегда пожалуйста, дружище. Я даже с радостью подскажу, когда тебе нужно его использовать – в следующее полнолуние. Потому что если ты украдёшь моё зелье, я это запомню. И когда монстр в следующий раз вырвется наружу, тебе понадобится вся удача этого мира, чтобы убежать.  
  
Напуганный неожиданным взрывом агрессии Локи попытался освободиться, но Брюс ему этого не позволил. Наоборот, он вцепился в него и второй рукой, скрючив пальцы, как когти.  
  
– Я запомнил твой запах, Локи, – оскалился он. – Я выслежу тебя везде, в какую бы дыру ты ни забился. Так что если ты всё ещё хочешь моё зелье, пожалуйста, бери. Только знай, что монстр придёт за тобой, и он будет <i>крайне</i> зол.  
  
Следующую попытку вырваться Брюс тоже пресёк – и только на третьей отпустил руку Локи. Он с непроницаемым видом проследил за тем, как Локи принялся растирать запястье, озираясь на Брюса с внезапно обретённой неуверенностью. Вздыбленная шерсть. Обнажённые клыки. Брюс был так же потрясён своим поведением, как и Локи, чтобы вдумываться в смысл своей угрозы. Слишком большими усилиями ему досталась эта награда. Никто её не заберёт.  
  
– Возможно… – начал было Локи, но так и не закончил свою мысль, оборвав предложение.  
  
Брюс промолчал. Он не был на сто процентов уверен, что если в ещё раз откроет рот, не завоет, как сумасшедший. Так что он просто сидел, смотрел и надеялся, что инстинкт самосохранения Локи сделает всё остальное.  
  
– Думаю, каждому из нас стоит обдумать своё положение, – наконец сухо проговорил Локи. – Продолжим дискуссию позже.  
  
Он соскользнул со скамьи и растворился в библиотечном лабиринте. Пока что Лафейсона удалось хотя бы основательно припугнуть.  
  
Брюс измученно выдохнул. Приложив пальцы к горлу, он почувствовал, как бешено скачет пульс. Сейчас он бы всё отдал за возможность расслабиться. Он был взвинчен до предела, но до следующего занятия оставалось всего несколько минут, так что ему поневоле пришлось покинуть свой оазис и направиться в класс. Нервишки откровенно пошаливали. Локи знал. <i>Знал всё</i>. Брюсу казалось, что у него над головой зажглась неоновая вывеска «ОСТОРОЖНО, ОБОРОТЕНЬ!». Таким неуверенным он себя не чувствовал с тех пор, как много лет назад впервые переступил порог Хогвартса.  
  
Брюс чуть не закричал, когда кто-то хлопнул его по затылку, но, в панике обернувшись, обнаружил только Тони. Его улыбка растаяла, как только он увидел испуг на лице Брюса.  
  
– Эй, я чему-то помешал?  
  
– Тони, – выдохнул Брюс. Он был так рад увидеть своего друга, что от облегчения схватил его за руку.  
  
Причёска Тони превратилась в воронье гнездо, и весь он пропах осенним воздухом и скошенной травой квиддичного поля. Брюс впитывал этот запах, цепляясь за него, как за якорь, оставляя в прошлом произошедшее в библиотеке и фокусируясь на настоящем.  
  
– Ну, как полетал? – спросил он, желая отвлечься и зная, что Тони, если его не остановить, все уши прожужжит о своих тренировках.  
  
– Отлично полетал, – Тони взял курс на кабинет Колдовства. – На поле оказались Тор Одинсон со своими пятикурсниками-недоростками и Сиф со своей Троицей Шестёрок. Мы поиграли в догонялки.  
  
– А вы о них с самого начала договорились? – поинтересовался Брюс. – Или что-то у них внезапно пропало, а у тебя – так же внезапно обнаружилось?  
  
– Какая разница? У нас же вышла отличная тренировка!  
  
Они почти дошли до класса, когда Брюс внезапно затянул Тони в ближайшую нишу. Тони хотел было запротестовать, но Брюс не дал ему, заговорив негромко, но напряжённо.  
  
– Локи знает, – сказал он, пытаясь не поддаться новой волне паники. – Обо мне, то есть. Он пытался шантажировать меня ради Зелья удачи.  
  
– Ну, – Тони закатил глаза, – у некоторых людей просто нет чувства такта.  
  
– Тони, это серьёзно, – зашипел Брюс. – Он <i>знает</i>. Что мне делать?  
  
– Эй, расслабься. Он же ещё никому не сказал, так? – Тони успокаивающе похлопал Брюса по спине, когда тот отрицательно помотал головой. – Значит, он знает, как хранить секреты! Я ведь правильно понимаю, что ты дал ему повод и дальше продолжать в том же духе?  
  
– Да, – пробормотал Брюс. – Я типа сказал ему… что в следующее полнолуние Волк выйдет на охоту за ним.  
  
– О боже, – одной рукой Тони сжал ладонь Брюса, а вторую положил себе на грудь. – Это лучшее, что я слышал в своей жизни. Вау. Теперь я вечно буду сожалеть, что меня там не было в тот момент.  
  
– Но я не знаю, <i>надолго ли</i> этого хватит, – запинаясь, произнес Брюс. Он слишком перенервничал, чтобы полностью успокоиться. – А что, если он вынудит меня на это? Я же не собираюсь и вправду натравливать Волка на него, это было бы безумием.  
  
– Пока ты не позволишь <i>ему</i> этого понять, думаю, всё будет шито-крыто, – Тони улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Локи не тот человек, чтобы идти на не просчитанные риски. Пока он боится большого серого волка, останется в своем кирпичном домике.  
  
– Думаешь?  
  
– Знаю.  
  
Когда профессор Флитвик пригласил всех в кабинет, рейвенкловцы и слизеринцы автоматически разделились на две группы, и каждая заняла свою половину класса. Тони и Брюс сели посередине. Локи, устроившийся в самом конце слизеринской половины, изучал свою тетрадь, притворяясь, что не замечает Брюса. Тот понадеялся, что это хороший знак. Может, на этом всё и закончится. Но даже если перемирие только временное, Брюс был благодарен за передышку.  
Темой сегодняшнего занятия стало «Агуаменти», заклинание для материализации воды. Магическая формула была достаточно легкой, но вот движение запястьем оказалось неожиданно выверенным и трудным для повторения. Фил Коулсон материализовал облако плотного белого тумана, а палочка Эмиля Блонски выплюнула неровный кусок льда. Брюсу удалось вызвать несколько капель, и он счёл это победой. Тони откинулся на своем стуле так, что две передние ножки оторвались от пола.  
  
– Агуаменти, – уверенно произнёс он, и, после легкого взмаха рукой, с конца его палочки полилась чистая вода. – Континео, – приказал он, и вода приобрела такую форму, как будто её налили в невидимый воздушный шарик.  
  
Брюс следил за ним с приподнятыми бровями. Зрелище уже поражало, но он понимал, что Тони ещё не закончил.  
  
– Левиоса, – шепнул Тони, и водяной шар медленно поплыл прочь, как сорвавшийся с якоря дирижабль. Направляя его полет своей волшебной палочкой, Тони обернулся к Брюсу и ухмыльнулся. Вслух вопроса не прозвучало, но он и так был ясен.  
  
<i>Кому это достанется?  
  
</i>Все так сосредоточились на своих попытках, что никто не заметил летающую по классу воду. Сперва Тони направил её к Марии Хилл – наверняка в отместку за то, что сегодня она <i>дважды</i> вмешалась в его дела – но Брюс, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. Она просто выполняла свою работу. Затем шар двинулся к Локи Одинсону – но тут Брюс затряс головой ещё усерднее.  
  
– Не зли его, Тони, – еле слышно попросил он.  
  
Наконец, водяной шар добрался до той цели, которая удовлетворила их обоих. Брюс кивнул, и с резким взмахом палочки Джастин Хаммер промок до нитки.  
  
– Ааай! – взвизгнул он, ошарашенный и мокрый. – Ребят, это не прикольно!  
  
Профессор Флитвик крутнулся на месте и тут же посмотрел на Тони, который уже заранее поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
  
– Упс. Похоже, оно от меня удрало.  
  
– В моем классе нет места дурацким выходкам, мистер Старк, – резко сказал Флитвик. – Минус десять баллов Слизерину.  
  
– Эээй! – проныл Джастин. – Тони, ты мудак!  
  
Флитвик громко прочистил горло, и Джастин, как язык проглотив, уткнулся взглядом в свою парту.  
  
– Впрочем, независимо ни от чего, – продолжил Флитвик, – это было крайне умелое применение Агуаменти. Десять баллов Слизерину.  
  
Тони поднес палочку к губам и подул на неё, как заправский маггловский стрелок. Брюс закатил глаза. Обладая талантами Тони Старка, можно было отвертеться практически от чего угодно.  
  
Перед обедом у них было ещё одно «окно». Билл Уизли не обманул – расписание на шестом курсе, казалось, состояло сплошь из одних перерывов между уроками, но Брюс знал, что вскоре домашняя работа навалится на них в таком объёме и сложности, какого они ещё не видели. Он не мог этого дождаться. Он бы вообще забил на школу, если бы та не бросала вызов его умственным способностям.  
  
– Есть планы? – спросил Тони, когда они вышли в коридор.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Не дождавшись уточнений, заинтригованный Тони бросил на Брюса косой взгляд.  
  
– Секретные планы?  
  
– Личные планы, – Брюс улыбнулся. – Но за обедом мы с тобой обязательно пересечёмся.  
  
– Ну-ну, посмотрим, – Тони изобразил оскорблённый вид. – Что ж, иди, меть свою территорию. Я тебя потом поймаю, дитя природы.  
  
Ухмыльнувшись и подмигнув Брюсу, Тони пошёл по своим делам. Наверняка будет тренировать какие-нибудь заклинания на внутреннем дворе, в окружении толпы, добирая свою ежедневную дозу восхищения. Что ж, тем лучше. Брюс пока выйдет наружу и подышит свежим воздухом.  
  
Он не воспользовался главными воротами замка – хоть сейчас и было вполне урочное время, а значит, выходить не запрещали, Брюсу не нравилась полностью открытая чужим взглядам дорога. Так что он выбрался в боковой дворик, перепрыгнул через низкую каменную балюстраду – и оказался за пределами школы. Пройдя немного вдоль стены замка, Брюс спустился вниз по склону и очутился перед плотной живой изгородью. Там он снял свою мантию, ботинки и носки, стащил школьный галстук, сложил всё это в небольшой тючок и спрятал в кустарнике. Свежий сентябрьский воздух приятно холодил босые ноги и обнажённые руки. В кармане брюк уютной тяжестью лежал флакончик с Феликс Фелицис.  
  
Быстро, но тихо Брюс побежал в сторону квиддичного поля. Он постоянно пригибался, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь – нет ли рядом каких-нибудь живых существ. Он не хотел быть замеченным. К счастью, в такое время дня снаружи мало кого можно было встретить, так что ему пришлось сделать всего один крюк, чтобы обогнуть группу пятикурсников-хаффлпаффцев, обсуждавших урок травологии.  
  
При его приближении Гремучая ива зашевелилась. Раньше он её боялся, но теперь знал, что ключ – именно в бесстрашии. Так что когда огромные ветки начали раскачиваться вокруг него, он только рванул быстрее и нырнул головой вперёд, протянув руку к небольшому выступу в основании ствола. Брюс нажал на него буквально за секунду до того, как в его затылок врезался бы тяжелый сук, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда дерево успокоилось и впереди открылся тайный проход.  
  
В туннеле было темно и прохладно. Брюс знал его наизусть – так, что мог пробежать с закрытыми глазами – и молнией промчался по узкому проходу, шлёпая босыми ногами по слежавшейся грязи. Единственным, кто знал этот туннель так же хорошо, был Римус Люпин. Эта мысль грела Брюса. Значит, у них с Люпином было нечто общее.  
  
Через потайную дверь он вошёл в Визжащую хижину. Ещё одно место, которое раньше принадлежало Люпину, а теперь – Брюсу. Правда, история Люпина была много печальнее – Брюс не мог себе представить, каково это – быть запертым внутри Хижины, страдая от неконтролируемых трансформаций. Ещё до его рождения изобрели Аконитовое зелье, и Брюс принимал его с момента своего поступления в Хогвартс. Обычно полнолуния он проводил в кабинете Билла Уизли. Обнаружив это, Тони начал составлять ему компанию. Порой они просто ложились спать, а порой Билл вытаскивал их наружу, и тогда они втроем бродили по землям Хогвартса, укрытые ночью.  
  
Но, хоть Брюсу и не нужно было уединение Визжащей хижины, он всегда чувствовал с ней близкую связь. Он помнил, что о ней рассказывал Люпин: что она для него значила, и как туда можно было добраться. Так что Брюс сам разыскал потайной вход. Благодаря его осторожности, никто из преподавателей так и не узнал, что он туда ходит. И это ему очень нравилось. Это особое место, тайное, только для него. Люпин был бы рад узнать, что Хижина стала убежищем и для Брюса – пусть и в несколько другом смысле.  
  
Под кроватью находилась расшатанная половица. Брюс потянул за неё и достал из-под пола жестяную банку. Скрестив ноги, он устроился на грязном полу, примостил её на колени и снял крышку.  
  
Его сокровища были немногочисленны, но от того не менее ценны. Обручальное кольцо матери. Собственноручно написанный ею рецепт локационного порошка из крыльев летучих мышей. Колдография с ней: она смеётся и прячет за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Снова и снова. Колдография семнадцатилетнего Римуса Люпина, который пытается улыбнуться, но вместо этого нервно кашляет в кулак. Вырезка из «Ежедневного пророка» с некрологом Люпина и его фотографией – на которой Римус был почти таким же, каким Брюс его запомнил: старше, измученнее, но всё с той же искрой в глазах. Брюс коснулся каждой из фотографий по очереди, испытав такой приступ тоски, что стало трудно дышать.  
  
Он вынул из кармана Феликс Фелицис. В мрачной, грязной Хижине флакон сверкал, как маленькое солнышко. Брюс покрутил его в пальцах, восхищаясь его красотой. А потом засунул под колдографии.  
  
«Прости, Тони. Но он останется моим».  
  
Когда Брюс выбрался из туннеля обратно на территорию Хогвартса, небо уже потемнело. Приближалось время ужина – но пока можно было не торопиться, так что Брюс замер на середине подъема, чтобы, повернувшись лицом к солнцу, насладиться закатом. Золотые лучи пронизывали облака, постепенно окрашивая их в оранжевый, а над горизонтом и вовсе в обжигающе-красный цвет. Над краем Запретного леса пролетела пара фестралов, возвращавшаяся на ночь в стойло.  
  
«Смешно, – подумал Брюс. – Но большинство за время учебы в Хогвартсе так и не узнают, что кареты едут не сами по себе».  
  
Брюс знал об этом с самого первого дня.  
  
Тони и понятия не имел.  
  
И Брюс надеялся, что так будет всегда.


End file.
